mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
The Story of Granny Pie
The Story of Granny Pie is a fanmade comic series drawn by KTurtle and inspired by several story ideas on ponychan by Morningside. The comic involves the story behiend Pinkie Pie's grandma known as Granny Pie which is narrated by Applejack telling Twilight Sparkle all about her and how important she was in Pinkie Pie's life.__TOC__ Plot The story starts off in Sugarcube Corner where Twilight Sparkle and Applejack have been invited to a party by Pinkie Pie. Twilight goes to get Pinkie Pie from upstairs, but is stopped by Applejack who explains that the party is special since its to honor Pinkie Pie's grandma, Granny Pie. Interested to know more about her, Applejack tells Twilight all about Granny Pie's past. Granny Pie's arrival The story starts at Pinkie Pie's parent's rock farm before the events of The Cutie Mark Chronicles where Pinkie Pie and her family are all eating around the family table having Alfalfa when Pinkie Pie's farther brings up that his mother, Granny Pie, will be visiting the next day which causes Pinkie Pie to shout for joy before being scolded by her mother. We then cut to the next day where Granny Pie arrives on the farm and is quickly greeted by Pinkie Pie who is shortly told to calm down. While Granny Pie greets the rest of the Pie family, she reveals to Pinkie Pie's other sisters a freshly baked pie who everyone, part from Pinkie's mother, enjoys. We then cut to late at night where Granny Pie is woken up by the sound of crying from upstairs where we find Pinkie Pie crying underneath her covers due to a monster in the closet. At that moment, Granny Pie starts to laugh towards the closet which makes the monster disappear before teaching Pinkie Pie to do the same thing if she gets scared which cheers her up. The next day, Granny Pie has to leave to attend a carnival which causes Pinkie Pie to become upset once again. After telling her to cheer up and be brave in front of her parents, Granny Pie leaves the farm and removes the blanket from her back and flies off into the sky. At that moment, Twilight becomes shocked to know Granny Pie was actually a Pegasus, Applejack then explains that she hides them when she visits the farm out of respect for Pinkie Pie's mother. This point then makes Twilight think back to the times when Pinkie Pie tries to go airborne to copy Granny Pie. Applejack then continues the story explaining that despite that, it doesn't explain Pinkie's unique hairstyle which cuts us back to the farm after Pinkie gets her cutie mark as her mother tries to fix her hair with no success. Granny Pie and Co. Applejack continues the story by explaining that after Pinkie got her cutie mark, she decided to live with Granny Pie and help her with her bakery business which delivered all across Equestria. Pinkie Pie is excited by all the things she sees from atop Granny's airborne cart. To pass the time Pinkie and Granny Pie sing songs which would become Giggle at the Ghosties and Cupcakes. We then cut to one of Granny Pie's jobs which is to cater a birthday party for a young Hoity Toity. While the party is going on, Pinkie Pie watches from the kitchen doors but is told to go back by a young Trixie who treats Pinkie as staff. Pinkie tells how mean Trixie was to her about not being allowed to attend the party but Granny Pie says that there are two things she must remember... #''"Nopony can hurt you with words"'' #''"...because we're caterers, we get to go to more parties then she does"'' When the party was over, Granny Pie says that another benefit to being a caterer is that they can have the left over cake from the party which they do with Pinkie getting one with the cherry on top. We then get cut into Granny Pie's kitchen where Applejack explains that over the past few years, Pinkie learned all the tricks and trades of baking from adding the right amount of vanilla to using a marble rolling pin. Twilight then mentions to Applejack about finding it hard to imagine Pinkie Pie staying in one place long enough to learn these lessons, Applejack then explains that although Pinkie will go nuts when inside the stores they visit, once Granny Pie calls her, she drops everything she does and listens to what she has to say. She also mentions that during one of their jobs, Pinkie and Granny Pie came to Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack and Pinkie Pie met for the first time. Applejack continues the story mentioning how Pinkie started to miss her family and started to write letters to them every week. From doing this, she found out that in her absence, her family have been throwing parties in honor of her every weekend to keep their spirits up. As well as this, every year Pinkie and Granny Pie would visit the farm on Pinkie's birthday to see everyone and Granny Pie didn't have to cover her wings up anymore. Pinkie's darkest moment At this point, Twilight Sparkle had noticed every time Applejack talked about the story, she spoke in past tense. Applejack then explained that over the years, Granny Pie found it more difficult to travel around and during a hard winter, she got pneumonia and was sent to the hospital and when Pinkie Pie visited one day, the doctor told her that she passed away which causes Pinkie to become very depressed, heartbroken and straight-maned as the Pie family attend her funeral the next day. Shortly after the funeral, Pinkie sells Granny Pie's house and moves into Ponyville where she heads to the happiest place she went to when she was a filly, Sugarcube Corner. When inside, she is greeted by Ms. Cake who asks why she's so sad where Pinkie mentions her grandma's recent death. Feeling sorry for her, she gives Pinkie a cupcake on the house. Ms. Cake then asks about what Pinkie is going to do now that Granny Pie isn't around anymore which Pinkie replies saying she's looking for a place to live. Mr Cake then comes in saying the garret upstairs from the shop is available and she can rent it out. Pinkie then replies saying she hasn't got a job to pay for the rent. Mr and Mrs Cake both mention that they do need some extra hoofs around the place especially since there is a party coming up. When Pinkie hears this, she accepts the job and room which causes her to become her cheery self again. Keep on smiling... The next day, Pinkie was at work in the kitchen for Berry Punch's party catering for everyone. However while doing this she sees a marble rolling pin very similar to the one which Granny Pie used when she was alive which causes Pinkie to become upset. However, before Pinkie has a chance to cry, she is interrupted by the spirit of Granny Pie. She tells Pinkie to keep smiling which Pinkie Pie asks how to do since she's not alive. Granny Pie replies by recreating the same rainbow which Pinkie experienced when she was a filly which makes her happy again and tells Granny she will keep smiling and make other ponies feel the same joy as she did back then. We then return to the current day where Applejack finishes the story by saying that since that day, Pinkie remained her bouncy, happy self. But once every year on Granny Pie's birthday, she has her special moment on her own. Pinkie Pie then interrupts Applejack who starts the party where all the Mane cast party out the rest of the night. After the party, Pinkie Pie goes to a hilltop and sets down a big slice of cake with a cherry on top. Gazing into the starry sky, Pinkie Pie quietly wishes Granny Pie a happy birthday. External links *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 8 *Part 9 *Part 10 *Part 11 *Part 12 *Part 13 *Part 14 *Part 15 *Part 16 *Part 17 *Part 18 *Part 19 Category:Fanmade comics